Trapped!
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Baby Balthazar gets trapped in Bobby's wine cabinet(spn bby!verse)
1. Chapter 1

The alcohol cabinet. A place filled with wonder and mystery for an alcoholic-angel-turned-toddler. More namely, Balthazar.  
>Said angel was on his tiptoes reaching for the cabinet. His fluffy silver wings were flapping around wildly;he wasn't quite used to the fact he couldn't fly anymore now that he was a toddler and he just flapped his wings around out of habit(It certainly got on Dean's nerves after he accidentally hit Castiel one time.)<br>Bobby had left the cupboard unlocked while in a tipsy state last night and it was sheer luck Balthazar had seen him do so. He enjoyed watching the old man mutter about "friggen witches" and "stupid toddler angel things" even though he, too, despised the curse.  
>The moose was making lunch in the kitchen. Dean was out at the store, and Bobby, of course, was upstairs napping away a hang over.<br>This was a perfect opportunity to sneak a bottle or two of wine. No one would even notice! They were always fighting about who drank what; why should this be any different?

After a few futile minutes of jumping around at the base of the cabinet, Balthazar raced to grab five of the largest books off the shelf across the room; whose titles included War and Peace as well as the huge tome of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. He made a ladder of sorts out of the novels and eagerly climbed up it to the awaiting cabinet. His uncoordinated toddler hands managed to pry open the door, reaching to grab the neck of a wine bottle when-

Thump.  
>Thump.<br>Thump.

"Castiel? Balthazar? Gabriel? Lunch is ready!"  
>The gigantor stomped into the room in search of Balthazar and his siblings.<p>

Uh-oh.  
>Not allowing himself to panic-which was shockingly good restraint for a toddler!-little Balthazar did the only thing that would prevent him from getting in trouble. He climbed right into that cupboard and shut the door quietly behind him. He sat squeezed between two bottles of red wine, and held his breath as Sam gave the room a very quick once over. When he heard the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song blaring from the tv in the next room over, he automatically jogged into the next room(seeing as it was Gabe's favorite show, he assumed he'd forced the rest of the angels to watch it with him.)<p>

Balthazar sighed in relief when he was certain Sam had left. He pushed against the door gently, trying to open it, but it seemed as if the door needed more effort. He tried again, harder, but it _still_ wouldn't move. He scooted back up to the back panel of the cupboard and slammed his little body against the door. Again, it wouldn't budge.  
>He groaned quietly, realizing what had happened. He had locked himself in the cupboard. Well...at least he had the wine bottles to keep him company.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wandered back into Bobby's house with his arms filled with grocery bags. He was barely in the door before a whiny Castiel clung onto his leg sobbing incoherently. Sammy was at the table hugging a sniffling Gabriel. A look of relief crossed his face when he saw that Dean'd returned from the store.

"Dean, thank god," Sam stood up, still holding onto the youngest archangel. "Balthazar's missing."  
>"Missing?" Dean asked, rather confused. Usually it was Gabriel or Castiel who ran off to pout- which is what he assumed had happened.<br>"Yeah,we haven't seen him since-" Sniffle. "Before lunch!" Castiel cried out in a strangled voice. Sam readjusted Gabriel on his lap to make room for Cas to crawl up as well.  
>Dean set down the groceries on top of the table and sighed a bit melodramatically. "Don't worry. I'll find him. He couldn't have gone far, right?" Sam nodded in agreement- after they'd been cursed the angels didn't have their angel mojo(except for Gabriel, but his powers were still very limited.) so they couldn't zap around like they used to.<br>Sam sighed. "All right.. I'll take care of these two."

* * *

><p>Balthazar's tears ceased ages ago. He'd wet himself twice, napped, and most importantly, given up hope that anyone would come to rescue him. He restrained from drinking much winer r to ration it out and prolong his miserable life stuck in this hellhole of a cabinet. He heard Sam calling out for him a while ago but he was fairly certain if he gave away where he washd get in a bunch of trouble for a) sneaking into the cupboard b) going missing for so long.<p>

He adjusted himself in the wine bottles to get more comfy-If this was his final resting place it might as well be snuggly, eh?  
>Balthazar was just about to nod off once more when he heard a door close shut and Dean's deep voice reverberating through the kitchen. He couldn't make out what he was saying due to the groggy and somewhat tipsy state he was in, but boy did he hope he was talking about rescuing him.<p>

"Balthazar?" Dean grunted in that manly way Balthazar used to be able to grunt when he was, well, a man, and Balthazar let out an eensy weensy hiccup.

"I in here," Balthazar sniffled. He had to admit that he was relieved to hear Dean's voice.  
>"Wha?" Balthazar came up with the mental image of Dean stomping around in circles, very confused as to where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?"<p>

"Wine cabine'." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and he was purely terrified of Dean seeing him cry. He was an all powerful angel! This was ridiculous! But somehow, the thought of him being small and fragile in front of Dean Winchester made the poor little dude burst into tears as soon as the human unlocked the cupboard e was trapped in.  
>Dean surveyed the scene before him, slightly perplexed. Didn't Bobby always lock the liqou-<br>Ah. To hell with it.  
>He picked up Balthazar carefully(instantly he discovered the putrid scent of a messy diaper coming from the child) and the toddler wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, crying into his chest. Balthazar was so ashamed. He could never, evereverver face his brothers again after this. Thinking of his brothers- (cough cough, Gabriel) teasing him for doing something so downright stupid made him cry even harder.<br>Dean reassuringly patted Balthazar's back and began to rock him back and forth. He was achingly familiar with the feeling of thinking you're doing something rad and totally cool, but the idea backfires on you. Especially from his youth . "Don't worry..we've all done things we regret before." The eldest Winchester sent a glance to Sam in the kitchen who was ferverently trying to get Gabriel and Castiel to calm down. "Some of us more than others."

"Let's go upstairs and get you in the bath," He said softly after Balthazar's flood of tears slowed down. Balthazar nodded and quickly wiped some of the snot x mucus combo off of his face(later he wiped his hand on Dean's shirt. Dean pretended not to notice.)

After Dean washed up the baby angel and got him dressed in an old t-shirt and diaper he brought him back to his shared bedroom with Gabe and Cas. Gabe was curled up in the little nest of blankets, already snoozing. Castiel was sitting up straight in that raggedy old trench coat of his with his innocent eyes wide open, obviously waiting for the return of his brother.  
>"Balthazar!" He squeaked happily. Dean chuckled and set Balthazar down so he could join his brother. Balthazar smiled happily- he was feeling much better now, thanks to Dean- and began to converse cheerfully with Cas about where he'd been all day. Of course he left out some details like him crying and wetting himself and totally made himself out to be a hero, but who wouldn't?<br>Waking with the noise of Balthazar and Cas' reunion Gabriel popped right up and began talking a mile a minute. "Balthazar! We thought you were dead! Well maybe not dead cuz like y'know yeah but we were really scared an-"

Dean started to zone out at that point. The little archangel always gave him a headache. "Well, I'm out," Dean sighed and stood up. "You guys don't stay up too late now, y'hear?" He looked each angel directly in the eye so he knew they were paying attention. "Mhm," They all mumbled under their breath inbetween their conversation. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, uh, good night,"Dean said from the frame of the door and winked at Balthazar. Balthazar stuck his tongue out. He'd never tell, but he was secretly gracious to Dean for rescuing him and being more than a little understanding about his situation. And for not telling his brothers he acted like a lil bitch.

((a/n: yes, I'm ending it there, sorry it's a bad ending, but I have four other fanfictions that need to be updated! I'll come back around to this and edit it sometime, promise!))


End file.
